His Real Responsibility
by Kasamatsu-senpai
Summary: Kosuke found a new pet for the Homura and everybody seems to be fond of it, unaware of a particular someone's jealousy...


**Title:** His Real Responsibility  
**Author:** modern warfare king  
**Fandom:** K/ K Project  
**Pairing:** Kosuke Fujishima and Eric Sutr  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from K. I only own the plot!  
**NOTE (PLEASE READ):** This fanfic is **SHONEN-AI.** You guys can read _that_, right? Also, the setting is in the K manga. _Not_ anime, but **MANGA. **If you must know, the manga's called **K: Memory of Red. **And **WARNING**, there are spoilers from the manga so read at your own risk.

* * *

It was a sunny and hot afternoon in Shizume City. There wasn't that much to do that day… then, the door to the clan's base of operations, _HOMRA_ bar opened.

"Look what we have here," Totsuka Tatara chuckled as he focused his camera on Kosuke Fujishima and his new lively companion.

"Huh? Wha?" Yata Misaki sat up from the couch, rubbing his eyes. Apparently, he just woke up from a nap due to sheer boredom. There were no gangs or thugs to beat the hell out of for the day… Mark this day the most useless and boring.

"Not this habit of yours again, Fujishima," Izumo sighed, wiping the already shiny wooden counter with a good ol' cloth. He was always a neat-freak when it came to the bar. "Just when the bar's all clean…"

"I didn't pick him up. He just followed me," Kosuke defended, deadpan. He looked down at his so-called furry companion.

_Woof!_

"Did I just hear a dog bark?" Shouhei Akagi asked as he walked in to the bar room, his face all lit up and such.

Behind him was his _senpai_, Saborouta Bandou, already pissed with his _kohai_ for no reason at all. "Nope. Maybe it was a _tree_ that barked," he said lamely. Yata and Izumo rolled their eyes and groaned in unison. Totsuka just smiled widely while Shouhei laughed out loud.

Shouhei threw an arm over his _senpai_ without the other's permission which already ticked Bandou off. "Oh God, you say the _best_ jokes, San-chan!" he exclaimed while he still laughed his heart out. Yata grimaced at Shouhei and wondered how _that_ was so funny to him.

"That wasn't even supposed to be a joke. I threw in some _sarcasm_," Bandou pointed out, narrowing his eyes at his straw-colored hair _kohai_. "You're one _big _idiot, you know that?"

_Woof! Woof!_

"Well, isn't _he_ cute?" Shouhei complimented as he ruffled the dog's head, ignoring what Bandou said just now. "He looks like a Golden Retriever."

Yata's eyes widened then balled his fists as he glared fiercely to the newcomer dog. "Don't tell me it's that retriever dog again! Maybe it came back for revenge... or payback!" he growled.

"It's a Labrador Retriever," Kosuke clarified for Shouhei.

Yata raised an eyebrow at Kosuke. The dog looked _exactly_ like the old dog he hated with all his heart back then. "What's the difference, man?!"

"Well, Fujishima obviously knows _more_ a lot about dogs than you," Bandou snickered. Yata's eye twitched and thought the black hair was itching for a fight.

"I don't need to hear that from _you_," Yata hissed as he tackled Bandou and started giving him a piece of his mind. Bandou reached out to Shouhei desperately but Shouhei just laughed. A typical situation for Bandou. Izumo sighed and immediately stopped the chaos as he pushed the two troublemakers away from each other. He didn't want his bar getting ruined _again._

Totsuka chuckled. It reminded him of _that_ day, April 1st… And speaking of the events that occurred that faithful day…

Eric Sutr entered _HOMRA_ bar and immediately met eyes with the Labrador's. He blinked then raised an eyebrow at Kosuke. Actually, he _too_ was picked up by Kosuke.

_Woof! Woof!_

"How long are you going to keep doing this?" he asked the taller and laid-back _Homura_ member, slightly annoyed.

"Like I said, I didn't pick him up. He just followed me here," Kosuke said.

"Maybe dogs are _that_ attracted to Fujishima," Totsuka said, chuckling. Izumo sighed. He knew what Totsuka was up to again. He sounded like he was implying _something_, after all. "Besides, if he hadn't picked _you_ up, you wouldn't be here now, right?"

"Yeah! You better be thankful to Fujishima," Yata agreed, nodding and smirking playfully.

Eric rolled his eyes at Yata then said, "_Shut your mouth, Chihuahua."_

Yata's short fuse broke. He was about to lash out at Eric when Bandou and Shouhei grabbed Yata's arms just in the nick of time. "The hell?! Again with your _English_ biz!" he shouted angrily at the blond.

"Up until now he speaks English only to _you_, Yata," Shouhei managed to laugh despite the struggling Yata. "Maybe it shows your connection with each other?"

Bandou rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. The only thing that actually keeps them is connected is _not_ being able to understand each other."

"Exactly," Izumo sighed helplessly as cold sweat dropped from his forehead.

_Woof! Woof!_

The Labrador nuzzled its head on Kosuke's leg affectionately. Kosuke blinked and knelt before the dog as he ruffled its head. He stared at the dog for a few seconds before staring at Eric. Kosuke tilted his head before looking away. Eric raised an eyebrow. Why did Kosuke stare at him like that just now?

"Does it have an owner, Fujishima?" Totsuka asked, his camera focused on the Labrador.

"I think so," Kosuke replied.

_Woof! Woof!_

"Are you hungry?" Kosuke asked his temporary pet as he petted its head.

_Woof! Woof!_ The dog seemed to have nodded, licking Kosuke's face afterwards.

"Eeeww!" Yata groaned. "That's just gross!"

"You're just jealous," Bandou teased the nineteen year old, smirking. Shouhei chuckled nervously as Yata fumed up again. He never really runs out energy…

And just now, Eric felt his stomach grumble. Usually, Kosuke would ask _him_ the same question. But it seemed as if he was now focused on the dog. Eric didn't know but he immediately disliked the dog the moment he saw it. There was just some things that were unexplainable at first.

"Got any name for it?" Shouhei asked, smiling at the Labrador.

"Hmm…" Kosuke rubbed his chin as he looked thoughtfully at the dog before him. "Maybe _Gorudo_ will do for now."

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

* * *

Kosuke continued taking care of the _Gorudo_ and everybody seemed to be fond of it, even Yata. Eric was the only one who haven't actually had fun with the Labrador yet. He lied on the couch with his arms crossed against his chest, sighing to himself softly. He had never seen Kosuke _that_ dedicated to some plain old dog. It irritated him. The more he imagined Kosuke with that stupid dog of his, the more he wanted to flip a table.

"Are you okay, Eric?" Totsuka asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah…" Eric muttered as he rolled over to his side. He sighed angrily to himself this time. Why was he making a big fuss over all this? It's not like Kosuke cared what he felt, right?

Totsuka chuckled as he patted Eric's shoulder. "Don't worry. It's just a dog."

Eric's eyes widened as he sat up. He watched Totsuka walk towards the crowd of fellow _Homura_ members who were still ecstatic about _Gorudo._

Kosuke was ruffling the dog's hair when Totsuka approached him, smiling rather oddly.

"I heard you found _Gorudo_'s owner?" Totsuka asked.

Kosuke nodded and stared at Totsuka whose smile was still out of place. What was going on in that mind of his?

"That's good. But aren't you forgetting your _real_ responsibility?" Totsuka said, his face turning to Eric who still sat on the couch. He looked like the Eric he first saw lying in those trash bags. Alone… lonely… He then stood erect and walked towards the blond without a second thought.

"Eric," he called over to the blond. Eric snapped his head up and met eyes with Kosuke.

"What?" Eric said, raising an eyebrow at him. Deep inside, he was surprised Kosuke actually called his name. It's been a few days since Kosuke was solely focused only on _Gorudo._

Kosuke then unexpectedly bowed, to Eric's shock. "I'm sorry," he said.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Why?" He was _truly_ confused at that moment.

"I found _Gorudo's_ owner now."

"So?" Eric rolled his eyes and looked away. He didn't know why but he actually felt happy hearing that. "It's not like I care."

"I picked you up so you're _my _responsibility too," Kosuke declared. "And you _will_ _be_ again from now on until the end of time."

Eric's eyes widened as he felt blood suddenly rush up to his head. "Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Yata raised an eyebrow at the two who looked like were having fun. "I wonder what they're talking about… That punk's face's red."

Totsuka couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes! Finally finished with my new Homura husbands one-shot LOL I find this pretty cute. Eric getting jealous over a dog xD He almost forgot he was a dog himself. Hehehehe. So, like I usually ask in my stories, how was this for you guys? Reviews are welcomed but it depends on you, really :) I'll be continuing my ongoing fics from now on. But of course, when I have nothing to do with my life, Imma be writing one-shots again. Stay tuned for more lovely K fics!


End file.
